A Grim Hero
by kyle115
Summary: Grim was never a normal child being born with a shadow semblance he was used and abused, but when a raven faunus gunshop owner takes him in and helps him train to be a vigilante, after his fathers death he sought out any criminals he could find as the grim reaper and one night after helping a girl in red he attracts the attention of beacons head professor
1. a grim tale

Ok so its come to my attention that my intro to the story is a bit overused yea i know it is and im adding my own stuff in just needed some of the orginal story and introduction to start it off, i have changed the intro a bit now so i hope you enjoy

Once long ago in the time of the grim there was another darkness one that can consume all of us be it human or, animal, or faunus, as the tale of a ancient race of grim goes there was a human like race of grims that worked much like humans do. This race lived in tribes and was very social with humans they were treated alot like the faunus of today are. But, one tribes leaders were both special, both were different compared to other grims. These two were brothers, one brother was a full blooded grim with a sembelance but the other was half grim half human, their mother loved them both very much and treated them as equals but eventually the younger human brother left to try and create civilization with humans and this is how the faunus race started, while the grim race of full blooded grim humanoids became known as reapers At least according to the older brother who took control of their tribe and race after killing their mother and the other tribe leaders. And from there the war that most of us didnt know about started and the tide of blood never seemed to end until, one day the older brother was tricked and imprisoned into another dimension by his own mate and brother. From there the first war was won and the human and faunus races came out on top, however the older brother left a message that still chills the bones of those who know it.

" Years from now my mate i know we shall both be dead and have a large bloodline left behind but my hatred for humans will not die, my minions shall find my grand grand sire and use him to bring me back and no amount of dust or light shall save you and then we shall both watch the humans and your pathetic race burn you faunus are a mockery to every grim mark my words brother you will burn, mark my words i-shall-return ugh uggh. With those words therist disapered from remnant.

That being said, therist was right that even the most brilliant of lights eventually fade, and the dark will eventually return to finish what it started and destroy Human civilization; furthermore, if Humanity relies on strength or Dust alone, then it will not be enough to defeat the Grimm a second time. Instead, it's believed that victory will come from something that is long forgotten: a "smaller, more honest soul of course that may not be the case some one different may be needed a light in the darkness.

Grim was never a normal child, when He was born his mother died and his dad was nowhere to be found not to mention that he could morph and control shadows as a semblance even as a baby and this frightened the doctors greatly. So, with this in mind, he was put up for adoption with the name of grim. This of course was a wrong choice however as the people who picked him merely used him as a slave and hurt him. After years of this treatment he decided enough was enough and with only a black cloak and all of his foster parents lien he left them. Seeing that he would now be on his own he knew he would need a weapon on the streets, he had known much about the criminal activity from what his foster parents talked about so with this in mind, he walked into a weapon shop, called nevermores claw. As he entered the building the old man at the register looked up and smiled at him.

" Why hello there youngster what may i help you with. For once in his life, grim smiled as he looked at the old man and pulled down his hood so the man could see his face.

" Well mister if you can keep a secret ill tell you. The old man nodded as he suddenly pulled up a chair and nodded at him.

" Ill keep your secret young one you seem to have much pain in your eyes. Grim faked a smile at this and sat down in front of the man.

" Well that is true but that is not why i am here, i am here because i wish to be a hero. The old man snorted at this and shook his head.

" Heroes go to the academy and they have rules to follow that can prevent real justice what you need to be is a symbol something that strikes fear into your enemies. Grim's eyes widened at this and he looked at the old man with hope in his eyes.

" Really you'll help me. The old man nodded with a smile and he looked at grim with interest.

" Yes i will but what is your name young man. Grim looked a bit saddened.

" its grim sir i was named on the account over my semblance of shadows they saw me as a monster.

The old mans eyes hardened at this and surprisingly to grim, he saw talons come out of the old mans finger tips as he scratched the wood in anger. But as he saw grims face he calmed down and looked nervously at the young man.

" I'm sorry you had to see that grim damn humans always throwing out whats different, well grim i am known as Andrew nevermore and i welcome you into my family. Grim's eyes widened at this and he quickly got up and surprised Andrew with a hug.

" thank you Mr nevermore. Andrew smiled as he hugged grim and comforted him.

" You can call me dad grim if your fine with having a raven faunus looking after you. Grim snorted comically at this and smiled.

" Of course i don't care dad hell with how i was treated i wouldn't care if real grims adopted me. Andrew laughed with his new son and let him go as he pondered something.

" you know I've never had the time to have a family and while i am protective of you, i shall allow you to go and be a vigilante but i shall help you first what shall your vigilante name be. Grim grinned evilly as he pointed to his hood and pulled it down to show a skull that covered his face and he coughed as he made his voice dark.

" I shall become the grim reaper and take care of the trash of this city. Andrew grinned as he laughed at his sons creation.

" you are a smart boy you must have had this planned for a while but if your are going to be a reaper your going to need a scythe. Grim smirked as he looked at his new father and hugged him.

" hey thanks for doing this accepting me and all. Andrews face softened and hugged him back.

" thank you my boy for giving me a family and making my life complete now stay right there i have just the weapon for you. As Andrew went into the back he came out with a black scythe that was double bladed and a bit bigger then crescent rose.

" This baby will help you out armor piercing rounds double blade, and it also transforms into a mini gun And now its yours what shall you name her. Grim grinned as he handled the scythe and tested its balance.

" i shall call her raven claw father thank you so much. Andrew grinned as he patted grims shoulder.

" Oh don't thank me yet we have allot of training to do. And so grim trained with his father for many weeks until he was sure that grim could handle himself.

" Grim i have never been so happy from any of my creations as i am of you, nothing could be better then you. Grim hugged his dad and pulled his hood on before running out the door while calling back.

" thanks dad ill be safe. Andrew smiled with a weary smile and sat down as grim left but he grimaced as he heard a man enter his store.

" hello Mr. nevermore my boss is having me take care of loose ends of the white fang, so unfortunately sir I'm going to have take care of you. Andrew sneered as he secretly let out his talons as he heard more men enter his store.

" well then come at me. As the fight went it lasted just as long as grims patrol and he hurried back home as he saw the smoke.

" Father no. As he rushed into the store he found his father surrounded by bodies but, he was covered in bullet and sword wounds while, he was also. surrounded by burning wood.

" Father no no no no no NO! As grim held the dying body of his adopted father as he wept and he growled as his anger built.d_dad who did this to you. Andrew groaned as he spit up blood before speaking.

" T-torch-w-wick son don't let this consume you its not your-. But Andrew didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes dimmed and lost color and his body became limp causing grim to freeze as he registered that his father was dead.

" No no dad wake up wake up don't leave me like this don't leave me alone no... No ... No..NO. grim roared as the shadows surrounded him and destroyed the store while blowing away the fire as grim flew into the air with wings made of shadow as he shouted out with rage. A few days later, and Andrews funeral was held but, grim was the only one there and , he had also received allot of lien and dust from his fathers will making him smile a bit.

" thank you for doing this sir. Andrews lawyer smiled sadly at grim and hugged him.

" I'm so sorry young man your father was a dear friend to me i protected him years ago in a race case and we had been friends ever since he will be missed. Grim just stared sadly and said a soft thank you before walking into the night. Grim became hardened after that tracking down and stopping allot of dust robberies until he attracted romans attention one night as he accompanied his men.

As roman approached the register he glared at the old man who looked at him in fear.

" Please i don't have much money but you can take it. Roman chuckled at this as he shook his head.

" Hey calm down I'm not here for your money. Roman then turned to his mean and told them their orders.

" take all the dust lets go i don't have all night you all know the reaper always comes to stop crime and i know you dont want to end up like the other guys. As the thugs robbed the store. However, one thug noticed a girl in read listening to music and he went over to her.

" Hey give me all your valuebles hey what are you deaf. Ruby glanced up and took her head phones off as she smirked at the man.

" What do you want. The man growled before putting the gun in her face. I said give me all your valuebles. Ruby arched her eye brow at this and stood up.

" are you robbing me.. the man nodded and ruby smiled back before putting her Hand on her side. Not a second later then this, ruby pushes the man out the window and grins as she draws her scythe interesting grim.

" hmm another scythe user interesting I'm going to help her. As roman stepped outside with his thugs , grim took that moment to hide in the shadows and watch as roman told his men to attack ruby. However ruby was much faster then them and quickly dealt with them knocking them out and onto the ground making roman growl.

"well you guys were worth every penny etch. As roman smoked his cigar he grinned as he began to fight with ruby but soon frowned as he found she was tougher then she looked not to mention that the police were coming.

" well red as much as i like playing I'm afraid i have to go. Roman then shot a blast of dust at ruby but was supervised as grim landed in front of her suddenly and knocked it away making roman back away in fear.

" roman torchwick the blood of many innocents is on your hands and you think your better then everyone else, well torchwick let me tell you, you can't escape from death death has no favorites, and i promise ill kill you one day. Ruby stared in awe at the man in front of her that put so much fear into torchwick and watched as torchwick ran away.

" Aren't you going to catch him. Grim turned around and nodded at her as he summoned his semblance but first he looked at the old men.

" hey you gonna be alright if we go after him. The man nodded and grim grinned as he gestured to ruby.

" Lets go get him. As ruby ran after torchwick and climbed the ladder up after him she was surprised to see grim already up there.

" Wait how did you- that's not possible damn it, boss i need some help.. as roman said this a hail of bullet fire rained down on grim making him cuss as he shielded ruby with his body. This however caused him to be knocked off the roof and stunned but, ruby was shielded by something else. Using this, torchwick quickly ran inside as Glynda goodwitch showed her self and helped ruby up before putting down her shield and blasting the bullhead with dust.

" the reapers here and we got a huntress. The girl growled animalisticlly as she traded places with roman and she smiled in the darkness as she blasted Glynda with fire. Glynda quickly blocked this and gathered up the rubble around her that this caused before making an arrow out of it and firing it at the ship but, as cinder redirected it back causing Glynda to break it and make more arrows that poured into the ship as Glynda held it in her dust.

" the hell were stuck your going to have to free us. The woman then grinned as she gathered up her fire in an immense amount of energy and shot it at them causing Glynda to put up a shield, as this happened grim growled as he woke up with his body smoking and he growled as he rolled his back causing the bullets to fall out of cloak. grim then used his semblance to travel though the shadows so that he was right in front of the girl, and he grabbed her by the throat surprising her.

" Your the reason why my father is dead i should kill you here and now.. but i don't kill women and you seem to want something so i shall see how your plans play out but hope we don't meet in battle you only get one warning from the reaper. Grim then back flipped and landed on the roof as the bullhead flew away with with the women he now knew was staring at him. As soon as torchwick and the girl were gone however, Glynda turned to ruby with a bit of anger on her face.

" wow your a huntress and your the grim reaper can i have your autographs. Grim smiled as he signed crescent rose and then turned to the angry Glynda.

" do you have a problem mam. Glynda said nothing at this, and instead took them both to an interrogation room.

" You young lady were reckless tonight and if it were up to me i would send you home with a slap on the wrist. As glenda brought down her crop, grim caught it and glared at her.

" ruby was being robbed she did what she had to goodwitch. Goodwitch glared at him but backed down as a man entered the room.

" that's enough Glynda ill handle this. Glynda nodded as she stood to the side as the man sat down.

" You have silvers eyes, what about you reaper care to show me your face.

Grim hesitated for a second before nodding and putting down his hood revealing his grey eyes.

" i trust you oz, don't make me regret that. Ozpin smiled at grim as ruby began to eat some cookies he had brought.

" i noticed you both are skilled scythe users you know, those are the most deadly weapons a person could wield how did you to learn to use those i only know one person who could do that a dusty old crow. Grim's eyes filled with pain and his aura got dark for a second but, it quickly turned to normal as ruby spoke up first.

" thats my uncle qrow he taught me how at signal i used to be garbage before he helped nodded as he looked at ruby.

"And why do you want to fight monsters. Ruby smiled shyly ass she looked at grim who was silently brooding before continuing.

" Well um my mom and dad were always telling me to help others so i want to help people and i know cops do that to but being a huntress is just so awesome my sisters going to be one and it just so exciting. Ozpin nodded at this and looked to grim who had sadness in his eyes.

" My father taught me. This made ozpin look at him with interest and he leaned towards grim.

" Who was your father. Grim sighed as he looked at his scythe and said his fathers name.

" Andrew nevermore. Ozpins, rubys, and glendas eyes widened at this and ozpin then, looked at grim with sympathy as he sighed.

" I see now why you became a vigilante i looked for you, you know i couldn't bear the thought of that happening to you. Grim said nothing at this instead, he chose to stare at his scythe which caused ozpin to continue with his question.

" So i would like to know if you both want to go to beacon. Rubys eyes lit up with excitement and she jumped up at this.

" really we can go to beacon that will be great wont it Mr reaper well be able to help people and i can be a hero. Grim chuckled as he stood up and stretched.

" none of that mister stuff I'm sixteen ruby just call me grim thats my real name anyway. Ozpin looked a bit surprised at this and looked at grim with curiosity.

" why were you named that. Grim sighed as his anger grew from old memories and he rubbed his face.

" the doctors and the orphanage both thought i was a monster based on my semblance of shadows, i can morph them travel through them control them, so they all compared me to the monsters you hunters and huntresses fight. Glynda gasped at this and her eyes lit with fire as she looked at grim.

" What was the orphanage called ill burn it to the ground. Grim's eye brow rose at his and both ruby and ozpin were surprised by glyndas outburst but grim waved her off of it.

" It doesn't matter my first adopted parents were worse then them anyway and being alone doesn't help.

As grim looked down in sadness something sparked in ruby and she hugged him tight surprising grim and causing him to blush as she whispered into his ear.

" Your not alone I'm here for you now. Ozpin and Glynda walked up to grim as well and both put a hand on his shoulder.

" And were with you as well. Grim smiled slightly and continued to smile as they all let him go.

" i feel like this will be a fun year. And as grim had predicted he was going to have fun as he and ruby boarded their ship to beacon and he smirked as yang hugged ruby making her blush in front of him.

" oh I'm so excited my baby sisters going to be going to beacon with me I'm so proud of you. As yang let go ruby looked away to hide her blush as grim chuckled at her.

" Yang please stop it wasn't a big deal. Yang looked surprised at ruby and protested at this.

" not a big deal, not a big deal of course its a big deal you are amazing every ones going to think your the bees knees. Ruby groaned at this and rolled her eyes." I don't want to be the bees knees i just want to Be a normal girl with normal knees. Grim coughed at this and put his hood down as he looked at ruby.

" You ruby are not normal your perfect. Ruby blushed as deep as her cloak before whining.

" Griiiim i don't want anyone to think I'm special. Grim smiled as yang put a shoulder around ruby.

" But you are special, and so is your friend here so who is he. Ruby snapped out of her blush as she looked at grim and gestured at him with a smile on her face.

" Grim my sister yang ,yang this is the grim reaper. Yangs eyes widened at this and she stepped closer to grim looking at him with interest.

" Hmm tall, dark,mysterious,handsome,strong,smart, and nice you have quite a friend here speaking of which hes my friend to now. As yang looked at him with interest he grinned as she admired him.

" My training has kept my body in perfect condition miss long and i must say you are quite the fighter from what i witnessed a few months ago. Yangs eyes widened at that as she laughed and looked at him with amusement.

" you saw that i never noticed you. Grim laughed at this and nodded.

"i stick to the shadows yang and i have seen allot of you and ruby and some others.

As he said this yang rose her eyebrow at this and her eyes narrowed slyly.

" What do you mean by that. Grim laughed at her implied meaning and shook his head.

" I merely patrol a very wide choice of remnant and that is how i found you and the others. As they talked a bit more a news broadcast came on talking about the robbery.

" The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal roman torchwick who continues to evade authorities if you know his where abouts please contact the vale police department, back to you Lisa. Lisa then came on screen with the story of a faunus rights protest.

" The protest for faunus rights was interrupted today when the once peaceful organization the white fang attacked and_. But the news report was cut short as a hologram of Glynda appeared.

" welcome everyone to beacon. As Glynda said this, yang looked at her with curiosity.

" Who is that. Glynda then began talking again answering yangs question.

" I am Glynda goodwitch and you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to go to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses,it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage for this task and now it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training to protect our world. Glendas hologram then disappeared as they went higher in the air revealing a view of beacon and signal academy making ruby gasp.

" hey look i can see home from here. Grim and Yang smiled as ruby looked and yang spoke up.

" Beacons our home now. However the moment was ruined as, a boy threw up however grim saw said puke and kept it away from yangs shoes with his shadows.

" I guess the view isn't for anyone. Ruby sighed at yang and shrugged.

" It was nice while it lasted. Grim chuckled at this and shook his head .

"come on guys chin up were gonna have some fun. Grim then smiled and sat back as they neared beacon.


	2. grim meetings

It only took a few more minutes but eventually, the ships landed and students started to emerge. This of course included vomit boy who then waddled over to a garbage and emptied his lunch into it.

" agh god I'm never flying again. Ruby, yang, and grim then got off with several other students and walked down the path examing the school and everything around it.

" Wow this is amazing. Grim and yang grinned qt rubys enthusiasm and yang pumped her fist in the air in excitement.

" oh man the view from vales got nothing on this. Ruby was silent for a moment before her eyes became wide and starry eyed as she saw a students weapon.

" Wow sis look that kid has a collapse able staff!and shes got a fire sword. Ruby tried to get closer but yang pulled her back by her hood snapping it out of it and making grim chuckle as she whimpered.

" Owwww ow yang. Yang shook her head at her sisters excitement .

" Calm down sis they're just weapons! Ruby gasped in shock at this and shook her head as she disagreed with her sister.

" They are not just weapons, they're an extension of ourselves, a part of us, and they're just so cool! Grim chuckled as he agreed and pulled his scythe out of the shadows.

" Yes weapons truly do tell you allot about the user, their past, their emotions, their...pain...and lost. As grim stared at his scythe in sadness yang coughed and snapped him out of it.

" see why cant you be like grim and be obsessed with your own weapon aren't you happy with it. Ruby sighed at this and took out crescent rose looking at it with appreciation.

" of course I'm happy with crescent rose, i just really like seeing new weapons its like meeting new people but cooler. Grim smiled as he stood next to ruby and patted her shoulder and chuckled as yang pushed their hoods down.

" Aw come on ruby why don't you go try to make some new friends. Ruby sighed and took off her hood before turning to grim and yang.

" But why do i need friends if i have you guys. Yang opened her mouth to talk as students surrounded her.

" Well, actually my friends are here gotta go catch up kay cya bye. This of course left ruby spinning and dizzy as she questioned what happened as she looked at grim who was smiling a bit at her.

" Yang wait where are you going, are we supposed to go to our dorms, where are the dorms, do we even have dorms, i don't know what I'm doing. Ruby then fell into a luggage cart sending cases flying and causing another person to come over and stand over her.

" what are you doing. Grim chuckled as he helped ruby up and stood next to the two girls as he bowed to the white haired one.

" My apologies miss my friend ruby is just very excited to be at beacon that she almost fainted. Weiss rolled her eyes at this and glared at ruby.

" Apologies aren't needed she has no idea what kind of damage she could have caused. Ruby rubbed her arm sheepishly before holding out the case to Weiss.

" Uhh I'm sorry. Weiss snarled a bit as she snatched the luggage from ruby and opened it.

" give me this, this is dust, mined and purified from the schnee quarry. Ruby stuttered again at this making grim face palm as he watched the two.

" Uhhhh. Weiss snorted in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she took out a vial of red dust.

" what are you brain dead, dust , fire,water,lightning,and energy. Ruby coughed as she sucked up some dusts that were in the air making grim raise his eyebrow and he quickly took off his cloak and tossed it behind him.

" I know...(cough). Weiss arched her eye brow in annoyance as she thought ruby wasn't listening.

"Are you you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in, what do you have to say for yourself. Instead of saying anything, ruby arched back and sneezed causing an explosive explosion of dust in front of her but when the smoke from the blast cleared grim could be seen now shirtless and covered in soot.

" Hmm miss schnee ruby are you two alright. Silence met grim causing him to look up only to see quite a few girls staring at his face or his chest with blushes on their faces. Grim smiled a bit as he dusted himself off and turned to see his cape and the vial laying by a girl with a black bow and black hair who was known as Blake, looking up from her book and staring at him as well, and surprisingly to grim her bow moved making him smirk as he walked over to her and picked up the cloak and the vial and he smiled as he leaned a bit closer and whispered into blakes ear.

" I am the grim reaper or just grim, and i know what you are, but worry not my adopted father was Andrew nevermore...i have respect for the faunus so should they find out and hurt you come to me ill help you. As he backed up, he was stopped as Blake grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes and he let her showing his buried emotions which made Blake smile with sadness and happiness.

" Thank you grim I'm Blake.. Grim nodded and smiled as he walked up to Weiss and ruby who were still staring at him and gave Weiss the vial as he wrapped his cloak around himself snapping them and all the other girls around them out of their staring. This of course snapped weiss right back to ruby as she looked at her with anger.

" un believable, this is exactly what i was talking about. Rubys eyes widened and she looked at Weiss apologetically.

" I'm really really sorry. Weiss sighed angrily at this and folded her arms" Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here, Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? Ruby looked a bit hurt and sad at this and she stuttered.

" well i uh.. Weiss didn't let her finish as she snapped at her.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going. Grim looked at ruby who had fire in her eyes and nodded at her and shes smiled great fully before snapping at Weiss.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess! Before anything could be said, Blake interrupted.

"It's heiress, actually. Ruby and Weiss both looked at Blake as she approached.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. Weiss smiled at this as some one recognized her.

" Finally some recognition. Blake then merely smirked as she continued.

" The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. Weiss then began to get angry as ruby and grim chuckled.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh! Ruby then looked a bit sorry and called after Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby then sighed as Weiss kept walking and muttered

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's... Ruby then turned around only to see grim pointing to a walking away Blake and this caused ruby to feel a bit ignored.

"Welcome to beacon. As ruby was feeling down, grim coughed and helped her up as the blond boy who threw up came over to them.

"Hey I'm jaune. Ruby smiled at jaune before waving a bit at him.

" hello, I'm ruby aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship . The three then go inside beacon walking past the scenic trees, a river, arching architecture, and the winding road the three were walking on.

" All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on! Grim shook his head in disbelief.

" no no its really not,Another name vomit boy is the least you have to worry about. Ruby laughed with grim but patted him on the shoulder.

" Grim don't be mean, and vomit boy was the first thing i could think of. The boy scowled A bit at this and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey how would you like it if i called you crater face. Ruby stopped laughing at that and protested.

" Hey the explosion wasn't that big. Grim nodded as he coughed and said what he thought.

" i wouldn't call her that i was the one who exploded and as far as i can tell her skin is perfect no pimples or anything else so, i think angel face would be a better nickname for her. the boy huffed at this and rolled his eyes.

" Well I'm jaune arc short sweet and rolls off the tongue the ladies love it. Ruby and grim looked skeptical at this and grim chuckled as ruby asked first.

" Do they really. Jaune looked a bit excited at this and thrust his fist in the air.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind. Ruby and grim laughed at this before, both brought out their scythes.

"So me and my friend here have these. Jaune looked at both rubys and grims scythes in amazement.

"Whoa are those scythes. Both grim and ruby nodded with a grin and ruby explained first.

"Mines also a high impact sniper rifle. Jaune looked at her weapon in wonder before turning to grim who explained.

" Mines a high power armor pericing mini gun. Jaune looked amazed and confused at this." What. Ruby and grim both sighed as they cocked their weapons.

" their also guns jaune. Jaunes eyes widened and he looked excited at this. " oh thats cool. Ruby looked at him with interest as grim put his scythe away and began to look around until he spotted ozpins office and walked towards it.

" so what do you got. Jaune looked a bit nervous at this but pulled out a sword. Ruby thinking it looked mire high tech then it was oohd in amazement.

" Yeah and i got this shield to. Jaune then raised his shield up to show ruby.

" So what do they do. Ruby came closer as she inspected his weapons.

" my shield it uh gets smaller so when i get tired of it i can put it away. Ruby looked confused at this and tilted her head." But wouldn't it weigh the same. Jaune looked a bit disappointed in himself as he nodded. Ruby giggled at this and waved crescent rose around.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it. Jaune looked a bit surprised and shocked at the fact that ruby had made her weapon

"Wait - you made that?!" Ruby beamed with pride as she put crescent rose away.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours. Jaune sighed and shook his head in shame "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in The war" ruby nodded at this and chuckled"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Jaune sheathed his sword nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, the classics... Ruby and jaune then proceeded down the hallway chatting to each other."So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Jaune Shrugged and smiled at ruby.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'. Ruby nodded at this and hummed Jaune on the other hand looked around and noticed they were walking randomly. "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby shrugged as she looked around."Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune looked a bit frightened at this and panicked. "-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Ruby laughed at that as she looked around making jaune sigh. Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" ruby nodded as she finally saw that they were lost." That's a no and hey heres grim. Suddenly, the room darkened a bit as grim came out of the shadows in front of them making jaune yelp and jump behind ruby who right away giggled at this.

" I found where we need to go so if you follow me. Ruby smiled as she walked next grim and hugged his side.

" Thanks grim your the best. Jaune sighed as he followed after them and whispered.

" How the heck did he do that. After finding their bearings ruby and jaune followed grim and finally found Beacon Academy's main hall where all of the other new students are waiting. Yang was already in the crowd so naturally, when she spotted them, called grim and Ruby over.

" hey guys over here i saved spots for you. grim and ruby nodded before apologizing to jaune.

"Oh! Hey, jaune me and grim gotta go! See you after the ceremony! grim chuckled and patted jaune on the shoulder as they watched ruby go quickly to her sister.

" don't worry my friend we shall see each other soon be careful jaune there are dark people here make no mistake of that. grim then followed ruby leaving jaune to look surprised at what grim said and tried to follow grim but couldn't get through.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another cool friend and a nice, quirky girl to talk to?! uknown to him however was the fact that a red headed girl was behind him with a look of curiosity in her eyes. as grim joined up with ruby and yang he noticed they were talking.

"How's your first day going, little sister? ruby rolled her eyes at this and spoke with a bit of anger.

" You mean since you ditched me and I made grim explode?yang looked surprised at this and looked closely at ruby.

"Yikes! you made a friend have a Meltdown already? ruby shook her head at this making grim chuckle as he listened to them from behind.

" No, I literally made him explode a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice... yang smiled broadly as she thought her sister was being a smartass.

" Are you being sarcastic? ruby scoffed at this and threw her arms up in the air not noticing that Weiss was there as well as grim.

" I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then grim exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! Weiss hearing what ruby was saying quickly spoke up.

" you! ruby eeped at this and unknowingly jumped backwards into grims arms revealing his shirtless chest to the three.

" Oh, God, it's happening again! Weiss stopped a bit as she examined grim again before looking at ruby and yelling at her.

" You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff! yangs face turned to an expression of shock as she stared at grim.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded... as yang got over her shock she then noticed he was shirtless and stared at his chest

." oh wow your ripped. grim chuckled and said nothing as ruby spoke up as she got down from him a bit reluctantly. ruby growled as she looked at Weiss and protested.

"It was an accident, i swear It was an accident! Weiss shook her head at this and handed ruby a pamphlet about dust which made ruby look at it curiously.

" What's this?Weiss then began listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word.

"the schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the looked a bit confused at this and Weiss sighed.

" You really wanna start making things up to me? ruby looked at grim who nodded and gave her a thumbs up and she smiled before answering slowly

" i um Absolutely?

Weiss had a serious expression as she handed a booklet to ruby." Read this, and don't ever speak to me. Yang sighed at this and looked at them both.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?ruby then put the booklet away and smiled at yang before holding her hand out to Weiss" Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!Weiss faked sarcasm at this and faked smile.

" Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there! jaune however thought this was serious and smiled as he heard what she looked hopefully at this as a chance to make a new friend.

"really you mean it?Weiss looked angrily at this and shook her head. girls and the boys attention is then drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

" I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first approaches as Ozpin leaves,so she steps up to talk.

" You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins Be ready. also before You are dismissed we have a special student going here now who we would like to come to the stage so he can demonstrate his power, everyone say hello to the grim reaper. grim grinned as he suddenly channeled his shadows through the room and cut of the power making dozens of people including jaune to scream which, made his evil laugh echo as he used his shadows to appear on the stage in the form of a giant skull making a few girls , and jaune to scream even louder.

" greetings students of beacon, you know me as the vigilante the grim reaper i bring death and destruction as my name implies but only to those that deserve it as for those of you at this school i shall protect you all as long as i can however i can even if it means i die in the process death means nothing to me anymore for i am death and it is what i want to spread now all of you have a good day ill be going to set up my bed And clean my scythe if anyone needs me. The crowd nodded and everyone seemed stunned at that as they all split up to do things.

" wow hes a pretty strong semblance user did you see how he morphed those shadows. Jaune nodded and shuddered." it was almost like he was made of shadows with how he controlled them. jaune after talking looked around and, seeing that Weiss was open to talk to now stepped up to her.

" I'm a natural blond, you know!Weiss sighed at this and face palmed along with grim who growled out idiot under his first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed while grim is sitting not far from them cleaning his scythe with his cloak off revealing his chest as he worked..

yang smiled as she looked around and then at her sister.

" isn't this great It's like a big slumber party! ruby didn't look up from her writing but giggled as she thought of how their dad would act.

" I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, yang smirked at this and shook her head.

" I know I do! yang then began to purr at the sight of all the guys before sighing when she saw jaune in pajamas but, she quickly switched to grim who was scanning the crowd which allowed her to stare at his chest before she looked at ruby who was writing.

"watcha got there looked up from her writing.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are smiled behind her sister and messed with her hair.

" Aw, that's so cuuuute! as yang finished what she was saying, ruby grew embarrassed and threw a pillow in yangs face.

" Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!yang sighed and shook her head before smile l again.

" What about Jaune and grim their.. nice and grim sure is handsome! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase! ruby smiled before thinking of Weiss which ruined the moment and caused ruby to scoff at this and shook her head.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one...yang sighed at this and protested.

" There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!The two sisters then look up and notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

ruby put her hand to her chin in thought as she looked at Blake.

" hmm that girl..yang looked curiously at rubys reaction and then looked at the shrugged a bit curious.

" Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything. yang grinned evilly as she approached her sister.

"Well, now's your chance! yang then lifted ruby up and pulled her towards Blake.

" yang what are you doing the two coming near, Blake looked up from her book and watched them grinned at Blake as she dragged ruby in front of her.

" Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?Blake looked at them a bit and her lips twitched into a small smile.

" Aren't you... that girl that made grim explode. grim looked over his shoulder and smiled as he heard ruby trying to make a friend.

" Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! Blake acknowledged this and nodded as she kept reading her book." looked confused at her sister and nunged her as the moment began to become awkward." what are you shrugged as she looked confused and awkward.

" I don't know - help me! ruby then smiled again as yang began to speak up," so uh what your name. blake sighed at this as she was distracted from reading but as she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by grim.

" my friend here is Blake, ruby i had the pleasure of introducing myself to her this morning after every girl got personal pictures in their minds of my chest. after grim said this, both Blake and ruby blushed while yang raised her eyebrow and introduced herself and ruby.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow! Blake looked a bit irritated at all the attention as she just wanted to read.

" Thanks! yang coughed and strained to think of something else to say before speaking up.

" It goes great with your... pajamas!Blake looked annoyed at this and nodded

" right...yang then brought up something about how nice the night was and ruby chuckled.

"eh nice night isn't It blake nodded and spoke with allot of sarcasm and annoyance.

" Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave! yang looked a bit put down at this and turned to her sister.

" Yeah, this girl's a lost shook her head and stepped closer looking at the book.

"What's it about?Blake looked surprised at rubys enthusiasm cocked her head.

"Huh?Ruby smiled nicely and asked again.

" Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake nodded still a bit surprised.

" Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his rolled her eyes at this and waved a hand in dramatization.

" Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!Ruby ignored her sister and looked at Blake and her book.

" I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!Blake thinking that ruby was young still began laughing a little.

" And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?Ruby put her hands behind her back and smiled.

" Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!Blake continued to smile at this as she thought before frowning a second later.

" That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. grim grinned a bit at this and shook his head at this.

" i think ruby begs to differ. Ruby nodded and smiled at grim gratefully.

" Well, that's why we're here! To make it eyes filled with pride and love as she picked ruby up in a hug." Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! Ruby frowns then begins to get out by kicking her legs.

"Cut it out! the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying and grim begin laughing slightly as the siblings fought.

" Well, Ruby, Yang,grim it's a pleasure to ha-before Blake could finish, Weiss came storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg.

" What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep? yang and Weiss both looked at each other quickly and groaned at the sight of each other while saying the same thing.

" Oh, not you again!rubys eyes widened as she looked around and shushed them.

" guys shh shes right people are trying to rolled her eyes at this and put her hands on her hips.

" oh so now your on my got a bit angry at this and protested.

" I was always on your side!Yang agreed with ruby and tilted her head.

" Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!Weiss scoffed and shook her head.

" She's a hazard to my health. in response, grim came up behind the girls making three out of the four blush as he wrapped his arms around them. " so girls as much as i love spending time with you ladies i would like it if you'd all stop fighting so we can sleep now. all the other girls nodded at him and he sighed happily as he sank to the floor and fell asleep.


	3. the nightmare before the step

as grim dreamed, he woke up to the sound of crying and he became confused.

" huh whats going on am i, is this when i was born. as grim thought, a loud gunshot echoed followed by the sound of a man shouting.

" no what have you done my wife you killed my wife give me my son. grims eyes widened in shock as he knew the man who was shouting was his real dad but before he could think more another mans voice spoke up the one holding him.

" sorry nocturne but your son is the one thousandth member of the reaper blood line his blood is the perfect mixture to bring your first ancestor back, hes going to rule the world with his grim and your son.

" ebon fall you wont get away with this. ebon grinned at this as he opened his hand and a sembelnce of flame filled his hand before moving it towards grims face.

"and whos going to make me reaper it certainley isnt going to be you and your little son grim here isnt going to do anything. grims dad growled at this and stiffened up before pointing a double sided scythe at ebon.

" im going to kill you for this. ebon smirked at this and chuckled before shaking his head.

" i doubt that unless you want your son hurt you wont do anything. nocturne growled at this and stopped moving but his eyes widned as grims cry got louder before shadows exploded out of him killing ebon and destroying the hospital. having seen it coming however nocturne used his own sembelnce of shadow to sheild him self and when the explosion stopped he re-apeared besides grim and looked down at him with a sad smile.

" im sorry grim but i must ensure they can never find you again. grim in response to this bolted up from his sleep to see the girls looking at him with concern causing him to feel his face only to feel tears and in response he teleported away before they could say caused the girls to look at eachother in concern before laying back down.

two hours later,

and another group of people was waking up, and one of those said people was an energetic girl known as nora who is now trying to wake her freind ren up.

" Wake up, lazy bud! Lie Ren got up with a groan as Nora hounded him to get up and, seeing him awake then jumped around him happily singing.

" It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!Lie Ren sighed at this and he then began to get ready before deciding to go in to the restroom to brush his teeth while Nora continues to talk.

" I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know. a few minutes later, both entered the lobby where the two began finishing readying themselves. Nora was brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren was tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right? a few more minutes later and the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school. five more minutes pass and the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.

" I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! gasp A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth? ren shook his head at this before sighing and replying.

" Nora?Nora stopped talking for a moment before tilting her head and looking at ren curiousley.

" Yes, Ren? ren sheathed his weapons up his sleeves before speaking.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise. Nora shut her mouth for a moment and thought about this before nodding her head.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together! Ren smiled as he shut his locker before starting to walk.

"Come on Nora, let's chuckled in her mumbling and smiled.

" Not together-together..." (giggles)Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby and Yang as they are busy readying themselves.

" Wonder what those two are so worked up about? yang shrugged at this and looked curiously at her.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning! ruby smiled at this and nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

" Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you" stuff Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. ruby then strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily looking at it with joy. yang chuckled at this and patted her sisters shoulder.

" Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work sighed at this in frustration before speakin and shoving her weapon in a locker.

"You sound like Dad Okay, first of all What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk! yang smirked at this and looked slyly at her sister

"But what about when we form teams?Rubys eyes suddenly became nervous at this and stammered.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or didnt show much of a reaction to this and started Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

" Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?Ruby smirked at this and looked at yang coyly.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?Yangs face then quickley transformed to a look of shock and surprise.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!Ruby looked surprised at this and protested.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's suddenly walked in between the two and interupting ruby.

"Ridiculous! as the two looked a jaune thry noticted that he held a map and looked lost .

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their smiled as she began thinking about teams and looked at pyrrha.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself! Pyrrha stroked her chin at this and looked unsure at weiss.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they smiled at this and put her hands together before speaking." Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team smiled at this and nodded at this. Well, that sounds grand!Weiss smiled in tirumph and fist pumped.

" Great! The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.

" This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!Jaune being the moment killer he is walked towards them coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet looked irritated at jaune and groaned in frustration.

"You again?Pyrrha however unlike weiss hurriedly stepped forward letting herself be seen.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!Jaune smiled at pyrrha but stepped past her to look at weiss and posing slightly.

" So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other sighed at this and groaned at jaunes stupidity.

" Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Jaune smirked at this in self confidence and kept talking.

" Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?Pyrrha smiled at this and she tapped jaunes shoulder getting his attention.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-Jaune smiled at this information and turned to pyhrra with interest

"You don't say Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning shook her head at this and glared at jaune before separating the two.

" Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?Jaune shook his head at this.

"Not in the slightest, snow puther hands in front of pyrrha introducing her.

" This is smiled as she greeted jaune again.

"Hello again!Weiss then went on to say more about pyrrha.

" Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!Jaune shook his head with a blank look.

"Never heard of scoffed at this and shook her head.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!Jaune looked confused at this as well and tilted his head.

" The what?Weiss began to get angry and was waving her arms rapidly in anger.

" She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!Jaune then began gasping suddenly as he recognized her as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it.

"thats you!But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!Pyrrha nodded at this and chuckled.

" Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for then began appearing as the box design crumbles behind them .

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?Jaune looked sad at this and pathetic as he hung his head.

" I guess not... Sorry... Pyrrha shook her head as she spoke up getting jaunes , Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!Jaune immediately smiled at this as he was brightening back up.

"D'oh, stop it!Weiss scoffed again and shook her head at this.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!Jaune smiled cockily as he looked from pyrrha to weiss.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?Weiss glared athow close jaune was and looked a bit freaked out.

" All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the looked apologeticaley after jaune and waved at him.

" I'm sorry! however as jaune sailed through the air, milo was caught by an arm which came out of the shadows and let jaune off.

" hey blondy ya have some issues flying. everyone in the room turned to look at grim but before anything could be said,An announcement played on the intercom with glyndas voice being heard.

" Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff passes Jaune and grim with Pyrrha following after her, grabbing her spear after grim handed it to hear and she smiled at them before leaving the room.

"It was nice meeting you!Jaune slumped against the locker at this and sighed feeling like a looser.

"Likewise...Yang and Ruby then quickley aproach wanting to talk to jaune and grim.

" Having some trouble there, lady-killer?Jaune nodded at this and sighed as he looked down in shame.

" I don't understand My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong? yang chuckled at this and jerked a thumb in wiess's direction.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best chuckled at this and patted jaunes shoulder.

" your just not her type my freind. ruby seeing grim was fine now walked gingerly over to him.

" grim do you want to talk about this morning i can mabye help you with whatevers wrong. yang nodded at this and looked at grim as well.

" i can help to were all freinds eyes lit up a bit in happiness and sadness but he quickley dashed it away as he got an idea.

" if you two can manage to find me in the forest then ill tell you deal. ruby and yang smiled at this and shook grims hand before looking at jaune with excitement.

"Come on, Jaune, let's and grim then lead Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem. It only took five minutes to get to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. as the students looked at ozpin he coughed befor speaking up.

" For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald nodded at this as she spoke up as well.

" Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... looked surprised at this and looked at grim and yang in shock.

" What? Ohhh...Ozpin then spoke again as glynda finished.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby was groaning at this thinking she might get paired with a person she didnt likeOzpin ignored rubys groan and kept talking.

" That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four then puts on an even more shocked expression which in her mind mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart.

" Whaaaat?!Nora smirked at this as she turned to Ren.

" See? I told you-!Ozpin coughed silencing nora and then contiued talking.

" After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will laughs nervously and then gulps contiuned speaking once again ignoring any thing said or done by his students.

" You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?Jaune was the only one to be raising his hand since he was confused.

"Yeah, um, sir?Ozpin ignored jaune and sipped his drink before speaking.

"Good! Now, take your strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

" Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. jaune asking this question caused him to miss the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?Ozpin shook his head at this and sated bluntly what will happen.

" No. You will be paid the most attention to ozpin missing more students being thrown.

" Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?Ozpin shook his head at this and smirked a bit at this.

"No. You will be using your own landing nodded as he watched ozpin still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched.

"Uh-huh... Yeah. grim came next and grinnned at everyone before growing shadowy wings out of his back and taking off into the air impressing everyone except for jaune since he missed her turn, Yang winked at her younger sister, put on a pair of aviators, and flew off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins not knowing what was going on looked confusedly at ozpin.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!... to bad that He asked this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink with a smile.


	4. a step in the darkness

all was silent in the solitary confines of the Emerald Forest, where at the moment a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

" Birdie, no!Ruby then proceeds in firing off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends ,with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed. and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang flying by and shouting in excitement.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop! she then could be seen soaring right over the treetops,and is using her gauntlets and their combined fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

" totally Nailed it! yang then runs off with excitement ready to get into some trouble, . Pyrrha came next her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard and jaune yells from far away grateful for the save pyrrha provided for him

"Thank you!Pyrrha looks in jaunes direction while waving to show where she is and that shes apologizing.

" I'm sorry! grim was the last one to land amd grinned as he watched everyone else landings.

" it seems my fellow classmates are having fun already hmm seems todays going to be eventful, now then i think i should follow ruby i know the others can handle themselves but ruby has a knack for trouble so thats what ill do. as grim landed, he used his semblance to scan the area and his eyes widened as he suddenly came face to face in his vision with a grim which was human like and it stared at his mind with crimson eyes before it sniffed the air and opened its mouth as its raspy ghost like voice spoke.

" humans in the forest and our masters bloodline i smell and see it there is a reaper here- roaaaaaaaaar. grims shadow vision then cut off as dozens of roars of different pitch echoed in chorus to the humanoid grims call. grims eyes then widened as he felt dozens of grims coming out of their homes to track down grim and the others causing grim to cuss as he tool off in rubys direction determined to protect his first friend.

" i have to get to her before that creature finds the middle of the forest. meanwhile, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

thinking Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find. ruby then seeing the forest all around her begins shouting.

"Yang! Yaaaang! internally, she is now seeing herself partnered with various people before shaking her head in dread and looking around again.

" Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! ruby then shakes her head of daydreams and calms herself.

" Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, grim, how could i forget grim,he could be a great choice, hes heroic, nice,funny, and friendly not llllike...Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other shakes her head at this and groans internally before following after Weiss slightly.

"Wait! Where are you going?! seeing Weiss walking still frustrates ruby which makes her stop and kick the ground dejectedly before speaking in a dull tone.

"We're supposed to be teammates... a few minutes later, and Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above is and jaune is seen in the same situation. stuck to the tree by Milo which was the same way he entered the forest , only now he was pathetically squirming around apparently struggling to free himself but failing miserably.

" Come on, come on! Stupid...!Weiss looks up as she hears his struggle and sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in says nothing for a few minutes as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood before finally speaking.

" By no means does this make us friends. Ruby is overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes and proclaims her happiness.

"You came back!Jaune being as high up as he is has no trouble seeing the scene and waving his arms in panic.

" Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!Pyrrha chuckles under her breath as she looks up from below jaune and speaks.

"Jaune Do you... have any spots left on your team?Jaune frowns a bit at this crossing his arms in defeat and mutters.

"Very funny... he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns as she looks at him with amusement in her eyes. back to the rose and schnee duo, they can be seen trudging through the forest, Weiss struggling ahead with Ruby back a ways behind seeing how fast Weiss is going coughs and speaks up.

"What's the hurry?Weiss scoffs at this and a scowl covers her face as she walks before speaking.

" I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your. Weiss is suddenly as a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her making her eyes widen in shock.

" What the...?Ruby smirked at Weiss with pride.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!Weiss still stunned is looking back and forth slightly amazed.

"When did...?Ruby smiled at this before speaking.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! ruby then gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders before speaking again with joy.

" You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool. and I wanna be her friend!"Ruby then disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around rolls her eyes and begins calling out to Ruby.

" You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!silence answers Weiss save more noises making her eyes widen and her hand to go down to her weapon before shakily speaking.

" Ruby? the forest darkens, in response forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her as she speaks again.

" Ruby...? suddenly, eyes began appearing all around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her. making her shout out for her partner for backup and for the fear of what may have happened to her." Ruby!The Beowolf then roars as it charges toward Weiss with its claws ready to strike.

meanwhile a fair distance away from weiss's location. Yang is walking and looking around.

" Hello? as yang did this, she missed seeing a shadow quickly pass by as she quickly looked around and called out again.

" Is anyone out there? Helloooo? yang then stops and raises her arms in impatience.

I'm getting bored here! however as yang does this she hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns.

" Is someone there? yang gets no response but the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside.

"Ruby,is that you?A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

" Nope !Yang then quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back. before mocking them by asking them about ruby.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you. the ursas growl at this and swipe at her only for her to dodge and mock them with amusement.

" You could just say no. One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the begins laughing and looks at them with excitement.

" Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest looks at her strand of hair with shock before closing her eyes and speaking .

"You... yang then opens her eyes to reveal the now red color, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams in rage.

" You monsters!An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind growls like an animal at the ursa and shouts as she brings her gauntlets together resulting in a loud blasting noise.

"What! You want some, too?!The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, looks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster and smiles as she puts a hand on her hip.

" I could've taken him. blake smiles at this and nods and the two begin walking together into the forest.

meanwhile in Weiss Schnee's predicament, as she is deflecting the swipe from the Beowolf that attacked her with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices. Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... wiess then brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning. Now!Weiss then dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the smirks at landing the hit and gloats.

" ha Gotcha!Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the , distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Ruby glared a bit as she glanced back at Weiss.

" Hey, watch it!Weiss scoffed at this and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!Ruby scoffed this time and crossed her arms.

" You'll have to try a lot harder than that...The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them. however before it could land, grim appeared and destroyed the trees with his scythe sending them towards some of the beowolves and crushing some of them.

" hello girls i suggest you run now ill hold them off. Weiss and ruby both opened their mouth to protest but grim stopped them as he turned around.

" i promise ill meet up with you later now go damnit i wont ask again and don't make me transport you.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm and frantically looks at her. " come on you heard him We have to go!She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the rest of Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. however they didn't see the grim humanoid walk through the fire as if it was nothing as it headed towards grim.

" ah my masters grand grand son a pleasure to meet you, if you would come with me we can bring your grand grand father back. grim scowled at this and growled as he put his hands together and pulled his scythe out of the shadows.

" i know who he is and what he was supposed to do and ill be damned if he comes back. the grim creatures face turned to one of rage before grinning a wide face splitting grin as it got out a bone knife.

" ah so you do remember the night you and your mother were kidnapped. grim growled as he twirled his scythe around and turned it into his mini gun causing the double blades to wrap around the barrel as the scythes handle compressed and made the gun.

" go to hell. grim then began firing only for the grim to run in a circle and dodge the shots and then ran towards grim and kicked the gun out of his hands and tried to slash his gut. but grim saw this coming as he leaned back and avoided the slash. grim then kicked the creature in the face and went for his weapon and transformed it again taking off one blade to make a sickle and holding a scythe in his other hand.

" no more games I'm going to end you. the creature smirked at this as it put its knife away and got out a bone sword.

" good luck reaper. grim roared in response and charged at the creature with rage and attacked him without hesitation causing the creatures eyes to widen as he began to barley dodge or block grims strikes until, grim finally did land a hit on the creature.

" ah how is this possible you shouldn't have full access to your powers yet. grim grinned evilly as they both looked at each other before stalking towards the creature.

" looks like i do sucks to be you don't it. the creature said nothing in response as it jumped into the shadows to hide. as grim saw this he laughed mockingly as he found the creature in the dark.

" do you really think thats going to help you. grim once again got no response to this as instead the creature dove out of the shadows and with both knife and sword he attacked. grim however was ready and pushed his scythe forward to move the creatures sword away into a tree, and at the same time brought his sickle up hard into the creatures knife enough to where his sickles blade went into the creatures shoulder. grim then wrenched his sickle free and kicked the creature towards the tree.

" you are a pathetic creature.

said creature didn't respond as it clutched its arm and pulled its sword out of the tree.

" don't get cocky boy I'm not done yet. grim grinned at this as he began to spin with his scythe causing a deadly bladed tornado which headed towards the creature. however the creature was able to roll out of the way as grim demolished where he was standing. as the creature stood up however grim made sure to disable him as he chopped the creatures arms off and disarmed him causing him to fall on his knees. grim then set his weapons on the creatures neck and looked down at him.

" the darkness will never win grim. the creature grinned at this and spit black ooze at grims feet.

" oh you poor naive boy we already have you to capture humanity will die my death means nothing. grim said nothing at this instead he chose to glare before cutting the creatures head off causing the forest to go silent as grim looked around himself to find darkness and ash.

" i need evidence so ill take your head enjoy then put his scythe back together and followed after the direction he saw ruby and Weiss go. meanwhile Ruby and Weiss had stopped a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy and we left grim behind he could be glared at ruby and looked at her with anger.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire and grim wouldn't be back there. Ruby scoffs at this and looks at Weiss with suspicion.

" What's that supposed to mean?Weiss rolled her eyes at this and kept ranting.

" I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!

Ruby rolled her own eyes at this and looked at Weiss with anger.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!

Weiss growled at this and shook her head.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!Weiss then begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby,with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them but grim who comes a short while later does and cusses under his breathe before following across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head

" Did you hear that?Pyrrha nodded and looked in the same direction.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him face then turn to a look of shock as she turned around looking back behind her to see jaune.

" Jaune! I'm sorry!

Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil.

"It's okay. Just a scratch! jaune then gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him and however looked at him with curiosity.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?Jaune looked confused at this and tilted his head.

"Huh?Pyrrha looked at him questioningly.

"Your Aura.

Jaune smiled and said bless you in response.

" looked at Jaune knowingly

"jaune, do you... know what Aura is?Jaune waves the question off, avoiding eye contact since he really doesn't.

" Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass begins

." Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune nods at this a bit creeped out.

" Uh... yeah. while their talking Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

back with pyrrha , she has begun walking around Jaune while explaining.

" With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even looked surprised and curious about this.

" What about monsters?Pyrrha shook her head and continued.

" No. switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. back to pyrrahs explanation.

" The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. back with Ren as he lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature. " They are the darkness, and we are the nodded at this while at the same time as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.

"Right, that's why we fight them!

Pyrrha smiled at this and shook her head as ren continued fighting.

" It's not about why; it's about knowing. the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him as pyrrha speaks again.

" Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other continues talking as rens fight continues not knowing what was going on not far away

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting. Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head as it shoots towards then opens his eyes with the revelation and joy.

"It's like a force field!

Pyrrha nods with an innocent smile.

" Yes, if you want to look at it that Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white begins by walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head before speaking.

" Now, close your eyes and looks a bit confused but this doesn't stop him from complying.

"Uhh... smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white. pyrrha then begins speaking mentally as she unlocks jaunes aura .

" For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness as she finished unlocking jaunes sat there for a moment still glowing and amazed, until he looked down concerned at pyrrhas condition.

"Pyrrha?Pyrrha shakes her head and begins getting back up slowly.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. pyrrha then grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish.

" looks like You have a lot of begins smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops.

" Wow...At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora chuckles seeing nora and although he doesn't show it hes happy to see her.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile as they looked into the forest.


End file.
